1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanical support apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for removably supporting televisions and other electronic video monitors and equipment on platforms without the use of penetrating fasteners.
Systems for table, wall, ceiling, and floor-mounting of televisions and other electronic video monitors are well known. Often, such supporting systems have relied on attaching the television or other video monitor to a generally horizontal platform using screws or other penetrating fasteners. Recently, the Underwriters Laboratories has prohibited the use of penetrating fasteners because of the possibility of high voltage electrical shock and damage to internal device circuitry. The Uniform Building Code (UBC), including the California amendments for earthquake safety (CBC), however, continue to require that such supporting systems for televisions and other monitors successfully hold the monitors even when subjected to the considerable lateral forces resulting from earthquakes. Restraining of mounted video monitors must also withstand forces resulting from tilting of the monitor, building vibrations, accidental collisions with people and other objects, etc. Thus, reliable, robust, and reasonably priced monitor restraint and support systems are required.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide alternative and/or improved mechanical systems for supporting and retaining televisions and other electronic video monitors and equipment. Such systems should hold the monitors in place without the need to utilize penetrating fasteners in order to meet the requirements of the Underwrites Laboratories. Moreover, such support systems should meet the requirements of the CBC California UBC with respect with their ability to safely secure the television and monitors during earthquakes and other seismic events. The inventions described hereinafter are able to meet both of these requirements.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,398,901 and 5,007,608 describe electronic monitor supports having platforms with forward restraining lips. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,393,025 and 5,139,223, described the use of straps for securing electronic monitors in ceiling and other support systems. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,363,460; 4,516,751; and 5,102,081. U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,751 is assigned to the assignee of the present application and has common inventorship therewith.
According to the present invention, improved apparatus for supporting and restraining electronic viewing monitors are provided. In a first embodiment of the invention, the apparatus comprises a platform having an upper surface, a lower surface, a forward edge and a pair of sides. An upwardly projecting lip is formed upon at least a portion of the forward edge of the platform, and at least two adjustable straps are pivotally or otherwise flexibly attached to the sides of the platform to extend therebetween. The platform is mounted in an elevated position above the floor, typically using a wall mount bracket, a floor mount stand, or a ceiling mount device. In other embodiments, the platform may be mounted on a table or other shelf surface. The monitor is secured on the upper surface of the platform using the straps which clamp the monitor downwardly and forwardly against the lip. The monitor is held firmly in place on the platform, and there is no need to secure the monitor to the platform using penetrating fasteners, as was typical of the prior art.
In particular, an aspect of the present invention, the two straps comprise buckle attachments which permit clamping and tightening of video monitors having significantly different sizes.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus comprises a platform having an upper surface, a lower surface, a forward edge and a pair of sides. Means for strapping the monitor onto the upper surface of the platform are provided, typically a pair of pivotally attached or otherwise flexible straps as previously described. Alternatively, the strapping means could comprise single straps, hook-and-loop fasteners which extend over the top of the television, clamps, cages, or other mechanical holders which releasably hold the monitor downwardly and forwardly onto the platform.
Apparatus of the second embodiment further comprises a flexible restraining rail adjustably attached to the forward edge of the platform. The rail can be adjusted to conform to the contour of the bottom portion of a wide variety of monitors. In particular, it can conform to curved bottom profiles, square bottom profiles, a regular bottom profiles, or other shapes characteristic of commercially available video monitors. Means for elevating the platform are provided, typically as described above for the first embodiment.
In specific aspects of the second embodiment, the flexible restraining rail has a vertical face and a horizontal flange extending from the lower portion of the vertical face. The horizontal flange preferably has gaps which permit bending of the rail about a vertical axis to facilitate conforming the rail to the video monitor. Optionally, the restraining rail may be covered with the resilient material over at least a portion of it""s outer surface. Such covering provides protection should people walking beneath the support apparatus accidentally hit their head against the rail.